wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)
This is the page for the graphic novel adaptation of 'The Dragonet Prophecy. You may be looking for the book instead, or for the prophecy itself.'' ''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)'' is a comic adaptation of the first Wings of Fire book, The Dragonet Prophecy. It is being drawn by Mike Holmes. Check it out on Amazon here! Synopsis Not every dragonet wants a destiny . . . Clay has grown up under the mountain, chosen along with four other dragonets to fulfill a mysterious prophecy and end the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. He's not so sure about the prophecy part, but Clay can't imagine not living with the other dragonets; they're his best friends. So when one of the dragonets is threatened, all five spring into action. Together, they will choose freedom over fate -- on their own terms. The New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series takes flight in this first graphic novel edition, adapted by the author with art by Mike Holmes. Plot The plot of the graphic novel is based off of the original first book, with a few alterations, mostly to lower the level of gore and violence in the book. The alterations are shown on the section below. '''Introduction The intro lasts two pages long, being preceded by the map of of Pyrrhia and an illustrated version of the Dragonet Prophecy. In this scene, the MudWing's egg of the Dragonets of Destiny is hatching, and Dune complains that it can't hatch now since there are only four eggs. Kestrel jokes with him slightly, saying that he should explain why to the egg. Webs then bursts in, yelling that he has the fifth dragonet egg, but it is a RainWing egg instead of a SkyWing egg. Dune calls Webs a brainless salamander, but Webs explains that was all he could get, and puts it with the other eggs. Kestrel also insults Webs, saying that he doesn't understand the prophecy, and Webs counters her by saying that Queen Scarlet destroyed all the SkyWing eggs that would have hatched that night. Dune then tells the others that the MudWing had hatched. Webs comments that he thinks it's kind of cute, and a little blobbier than he expected. Kestrel says that she thinks the MudWing looks dim, which was exactly what she expected. At that same moment, the SeaWing egg starts to break open, and the newborn baby MudWing notices the SeaWing's struggle to get out of her egg. The guardians decide over a name for the MudWing, and Dune comments they need a muddy name for the MudWing. They end up naming him Clay. Baby Clay tackles the baby SeaWing, who they later name Tsunami, and Clay attempts to free her, but Dune takes it the wrong way and thinks that Clay is attacking her. Kestrel quickly picks him up and stares at him. Dune asks Kestrel what's wrong with Clay, but Kestrel says that there is nothing wrong with him, and that Clay is just what they need; a little monster. Part One: Under the Mountian Six years after the events that took place in the introduction, Kestrel and Clay face off against each other in the training cave. Kestrel is taunting Clay and ordering him to fight, but Clay is pleading against it all. In a fit of rage, Kestrel knocks Clay against the wall and pins him down but then Tsunami steps in, telling Kestrel to stop picking on the MudWing. In response, Kestrel reminds Tsunami that she's defending the dragonet who "tried to kill her". Tsunami responds that she knows they were there to save him and that she gets to hear about the story constantly. Kestrel leaves the room after that, claiming that they were already done, and Tsunami begins talking to Clay, trying to cheer him up by telling him when she's the queen of the SeaWings she'll take care of the grumpy SkyWing. Tsunami and Clay briefly share with each other their questions about their origins, and whether their parents are still searching for them. Then, Tsunami expresses her "readiness" to save Pyrrhia as a prophecy dragonet, while Clay says he isn't sure. Their discussion is interrupted by the mooing of cows, which means dinner for them, and they race together. Variation from source * The introduction takes place during Clay's hatching instead of Hvitur's death. * The NightWing Guide to the Tribes was removed. * Hvitur is never mentioned. * Instead of being on her palms, the burn scar Kestrel received from Peril is on the right side of her face. * The scene where Tsunami wants Clay to jump into the river was cut out, and instead went right to their conversation about escaping. * Sunny never tells Clay ¨Don´t really hurt me!¨ when he is holding the stick and playing the scavenger. * The word "bar" was cut out of Dune's line, making him say: "I told you not to teach them that horrible song." * Morrowseer comes right after the guardians finish talking about him, and not in the morning. * Since Morrowseer comes at night, Clay and Tsunami get out of the river to see him. However, the guardians do not notice, or don´t care. This entire scene is not in the original book. * IceWings shoot ice instead of frostbreath, or "a cloud of glittery sparks." * The scene where Tsunami tells Clay her glowing scales are for attracting mates is cut. *Tsunami does not dislocate her shoulder. The scene where Tsunami falls out of the sky while flying and Clay catches her was taken out, along with the scene where Tsunami tries to run into a tree to fix her wing and the scene where Clay shoves the bone back into place. *Vermilion is not featured in the book. (At the arena.) *Clay dreams of Sunny trapped, Glory intoxicated, Tsunami killed, Kestrel killed, and Starflight pinned down. These dreams were not mentioned in the book. * Instead of releasing the scavengers in the pitting of Tsunami and Starflight, they release the IceWing prisoners. * Instead of Queen Scarlet saying they should bow before the queen in her throne room, she says no one speaks before the queen in her throne room. However, Starflight is still seen bowing. * Tsunami is said to have caused bruises and injuries on her SkyWing guards when taken to the throne room in the book, but the guards that brought her seem unscathed. * The inside of the wires holding the SkyWing prisoners was described as a weird pink substance, which Clay banged against other wires to make music, but there was no pink material shown. * When Scarlet is about to use Peril's room to hold Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight, Queen Scarlet's portrait isn't burned off the wall. * There is a scene where Peril puts her talon on Kestrel's back, but Kestrel doesn't burn up. * Dune has all four of his legs, with only a claw scratch wound on his right foreleg. His wing membrane is also only slightly torn instead of being ripped apart completely. * Instead of having his tail paralyzed by a scavenger, Osprey lost both of his wings during the war. * Peril said that Scarlet likes trials because they are dramatic. Not because "it makes her seem like a fair and just ruler." * In the book, Peril sometimes actually bursts into flames instead of her scales being melting hot. * Scarlet's throne room has veins of gold shooting across the walls, not cloud shapes. In the book, it described the room having so much gold that it looked like someone vomited gold all over the walls. * In the book, Peril betrays the dragonets by locking them in a tower, not taking them down the waterfall. * The short scene where some of Burn's soldiers are looking for the dragonets in the Mud Kingdom is cut out. * Kestrel at the end of the book is only stabbed by Blister, not clawed in the throat. * Clay doesn't encounter the white acidic goop when exiting the river. He also doesn´t pass out by hitting his head on a rock and get saved from drowing by Tsunami. *When Clay and Glory get back to their friends, Starflight has already been dropped off by NightWings. * In the epilogue, Kestrel is not forced to go to the island with Blister and Morrowseer. She flies there herself. * Blister and Morrowseer don't meet on an island in SeaWing territory. It is someplace else. (Possibly the NightWing island because there is a volcano smoldering behind them.) *At the glowworm cave, instead of the river going on, it ended at a giant waterfall which Clay was pushed off of. *Seawings have three crests on their forehead, instead of not having them. *Clay has amber eyes instead of brown. *Glory's eyes were depicted as being able to change colors. *Tsunami's royal Seawing pattern is missing. *As some minor scenes were cut, it might be because of time constraints, or trying to avoid the book being too long. *Tsunami has blue-grey eyes instead of green Notes * On the Wings of Fire Scholastic Website, (www.wingsoffire.scholastic.com), Admin Gavin B, the author of the book "Josh Baxter Levels Up", posted a forum page revealing the news at 12:53 pm on June 2, 2017. He also posted a special message from Tui Sutherland to all her FanWings, which is in the quote above. * This book was briefly advertised in the most recently released WOF book, ''Darkness of Dragons''. * According to a video advertising the graphic novel's release, Scholastic is planning on making an adaptation of the first book and an adaptation of the Lost Heir (Book 2), and if they both sell well in stores, they will most likely continue the graphic novel adaptations. Gallery TDP Graphic Novel Teaser.png|Clay and Kestrel GraphicNovelPrologue.png|Picture by Willowlight7 51beoTCLnSL. SL1500 .jpg|paperback back cover Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels